Jim Hiller
| birth_place = Port Alberni, BC, CAN | nationality = Canadian | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 190 | draft = 207th | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2002 }} Jim Hiller (born May 15, 1969, in Port Alberni, British Columbia) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. He played 63 games in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Los Angeles Kings, Detroit Red Wings and New York Rangers, while spending time in the American Hockey League (AHL) and International Hockey League (IHL). He finished his career playing overseas in the German Bundesliga and Italian Serie A. Upon retiring, Hiller began a coaching career in the junior leagues and currently serves as the head coach of the Tri-City Americans of the Western Hockey League (WHL) beginning in 2009. Playing career After playing major junior in the WHL with the Prince Albert Raiders, Hiller was drafted in the 10th round, 207th overall, by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. Upon being drafted, Hiller began a three-year college hockey career with Northern Michigan University. NMU won the 1991 NCAA title in Hiller's sophomore year. Following an 86-point campaign with Northern Michigan in a 41-game 1991–92 season, his third with the university, he turned pro with the Los Angeles Kings. During his rookie season, he was traded to the Detroit Red Wings and completed his rookie season in 1992–93 with 20 points in 61 games split between the two teams. The next season, in 1993–94, Hiller became a New York Ranger, but played only two games with the NHL club, spending his tenure with the organization in the minor leagues with Binghamton Rangers of the AHL and Atlanta Knights of the IHL. After one season with the Canadian National Team, Hiller went overseas to play in the German Bundesliga with the Rosenheim Star Bulls in 1996–97. He finished second in league scoring in his third and final campaign with the club in 1998–99 with 67 points in 52 games, two points behind Martin Jiranek of the Nuremberg Ice Tigers. In 1999–00, Hiller began a two-season stint with the Berlin Capitals, after which he spent one final season with HC Milano of the Italian Serie A before retiring. Coaching career After retiring in 2002 from his playing career, Hiller immediately began his coaching career as an assistant coach with the Tri-City Americans of the WHL for two seasons. In 2005–06, he was named head coach of the Alberni Valley Bulldogs of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL), where he posted a winning record of 43-12-2. The next season, he was selected to coach the expansion Chilliwack Bruins back in the WHL. He coached the franchise to playoff berths in their first two seasons, but after missing the post-season in his third year with the club, he was fired. Later in the 2009 off-season, he was named head coach of the Tri-City Americans. External links Category:Born in 1969 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Northern Michigan Wildcats players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Star Bulls Rosenheim players Category:Berlin Capitals players Category:HC Milano players Category:Retired in 2002